starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export English version, is a 1995-1997 American animated series that is the subject of this Wikia. It also inspired the later Avalon: Web of Magic. In the show, the titular Jewel Riders (Princess Gwenevere/Starla, Tamara, and Fallon) work together with their friends such as the Wolf Pack to bring their mentor Merlin home, defeat the dark magic of the evil Lady Kale and Morgana, and save the kingdom of Avalon. Plot "|none]] Premise " DVD cover art]] ]] The magic kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the realm with all its diverse peoples and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now darkness is looming as an evil force emerges to take control all the magic of the kingdom for her own purposes. For the first time in a thousand years, Avalon is in danger—and the threat is growing as the wild magic is getting out of control. ) vs Evil (Kale)]] Now, with Merlin gone, Princess Gwenevere (also known as Starla) and her Jewel Riders friends, Fallon and Tamara, must stand up to the terrible dark powers of Lady Kale and later also Morgana's. The young heroines, aided by the young knights of The Pack, need to use their Enchanted Jewels (Gwen's Sun Stone, Fallon's Moon Stone, and Tamara's Heart Stone) to deliver Avalon from evil. Will goodness and friendship triumph over dark magic? Themes Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and oppose evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of the stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Friendship Ring, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend—this philosophy is the major theme in the series as the Enchanted Jewels encourage teamwork. Season one storyline Princess Gwenevere's jealous evil aunt Lady Kale, the outlaw Princess of Avalon, obtains the powerful Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels—seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. Kale plans to use their magic to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it forever. After Merlin refuses to give Kale the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the Wild Magic to perish there. And to make things worse, the now out-of-control Crown Jewels start causing destructive outbreaks of wild magic. Merlin’s three teenage students known as the Jewel Riders must save their kingdom and rescue their mentor. Gwenevere, Fallon and Tamara embark on a great quest as they search for these seven lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal them—and in the end, hopefully defeat her and let the exiled Merlin return. Season two storyline The Jewel Riders have won against Lady Kale, but the joyous occasion is spoiled when it turns out Merlin remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. What is more, Kale is unexpectedly returned to existence and she meets an also newly-revived ancient wizard—the legendary dark sorceress Queen Morgana. Together, the two evil women hatch a plan to gain enough magic to finally destroy Merlin and conquer Avalon. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels has given them greater powers. Thus begins the quest for the Wizard Jewels, magic jewels of the ancient Wizards that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the malevolent duo of Kale and Morgana, Princess Gwenevere and the the Jewel Riders have to learn how to use their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. The girls and their old and new friends must bring back Merlin and make sure that the evildoing of Kale and Morgana would never again threaten their kingdom. Episodes There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season (originally aired in 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I", and the second one (1996-1997) starts with "Morgana". Characters Minor characters who appear only in one or two episodes are covered in the article list of episodic characters. See also * Avalon: Web of Magic * Credits and cast * Development * Fandom * Merchandise * Music * Quotes * Miscellaneous External links * Official website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes entry Wikipedia * English version: English Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Catalan version: Starla i les amazones de les joies * French version: Princesse Starla et les Joyaux magiques * German version: Starla und die Kristallretter * Italian version: Starla e le sette gemme del mistero * Polish version: Starla i Jeźdźcy * Portugaese version: Starla e as Jóias Encantadas * Russian version: Принцесса Старла и повелители камней * Serbo-Croat version: Starla i jahačice dragulja * Spanish version: La princesa Starla * Swedish version: Starla och juvelriddarna Category:Main